This invention relates generally to a roller bearing cage, and, more particularly, to a roller bearing cage used to hold needle rollers. Such bearing rings are used, for example, for motor vehicle gears.
A way to construct roller bearing cages in two or more rows is known--that is, to arrange axially, behind one another, two or more rows of roller bodies in a single cage. With such a one-part cage, different relative rotational speeds of the individual roller body rows, with respect to one another, are not possible during operation. Under unfavorable operating conditions, constraining forces on the cage arise in this way, which can lead to a rapid wear of the roller bearing and its surroundings or even to a blocking.
In order to avoid this, two or more separate one-row roller bearing cages have been installed axially, next to one another. Depending on the application case, these one-row cages have been packed in pairs, that is, by two, or in accordance with the number of the individual roller body rows per bearing site, several units together. The process-reliable assembly of two or more one-row roller bearing cages, axially, next to one another, for example in the loose wheel of a motor vehicle gear, requires a high additional testing expenditure. If, for example, only one cage, instead of several, is installed by mistake, this error leads to a failure of the roller bearing and the corresponding mechanism.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.